


why didn't you...

by dreamyeoja



Category: I.O.I (Band), Weki Meki (Band)
Genre: F/F, butwaitforit, howtobeyoojung, smhdoyeonruiningit, yoojungissogay, yoojungwashavingthetimeofherlife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 06:56:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12699708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamyeoja/pseuds/dreamyeoja
Summary: “Why didn't you...” Yoojung stops, afraid that she would get the answer she didn't want. Infront of her, Doyeon is piling the clean dishes on the tray, but she stops when Yoojung didn't continue her question. “Forget it. Goodnight.”Before Yoojung could even leave, Doyeon stops her by pulling her back. Yoojung always hated how Doyeon is way taller (and still growing smh) than her. As if her lovely face isn't intimidating enough, and those eyesㅡ“Why didn't I kiss you earlier?”Yoojung nods, eyes now focused on the perfect shape of Doyeon's red lips.Then with a smirk, Doyeon adds, “Saved that up for later, I guess.”“L-Later?”“Later.”





	why didn't you...

**Author's Note:**

> i've read a tweet from last night "hmm doyeon didnt kiss yoojung infront of their members and during vlive broadcast. for a reason." IM SCREAMING hello to @doyeonnist for making me write this, look what you made me do lol. you're one of my fave doyeon stans <3 so yeah i made a short fic bc i've been screaming since last night's not-so-gay vlive. wekimeki feeding the gays! i'm gonna support them until my last. dying. breath. but hold up this fic probably isn't the fic u wanted because they are still babies ok calm down now #HappyYoojungDay

“It's on! It's on!”

 

“Everyone gather around Yoojung!”

 

They did as what Suyeon told. Doyeon holding the cake with already few candles on it and Yoojung supposes the cake won't make it until this vlive ends. Not when Doyeon  keeps moving with some overly excited and not so necessary jumping when you're literally the one holding the damn cake. Why is Doyeon holding the cake, anyway? Not that she hates Doyeon, but because the idea of Doyeon holding the cake for long isn't just good. The cake looked delicious, they don't want it just terribly smeared down on the floor, do they?

 Then Suyeon whispers just enough for Doyeon to hear (apparently, Yoojung heard it too), “Calm the fuck down, Doyeon.”

 Doyeon calms down after that (thank God) and then shouts, “What are we waiting for? Let's sing for the birthday girl!”

 The birthday song didn't sound like a song, either because everyone (read: doyeon and lua) just shouted throughout the whole song. As much as Yoojung wanted to request for a calm version of it, she knows that she already failed. Not when the people she'd ask for that is the whole wekimeki members, of course.

 Yoojung gives a thank you speech to everyone and to the fans watching the broadcast. Really, nothing could ever be perfect than celebrating it with the people she loves. But then Doyeon dips a finger on the icing and put it onto her left cheek.  _Damn, my cake_ , she says to herself. And to no one's surprise, everyone around her did the same, too.  _Great ._ She just laughed at it, though a bit sad for the cake.

 The thank-you and birthday wishes' speech ended up on some great idea on Yoojung's mind somehow. She first leans her face to Rina, who's now eye-talking to her "bitch what do you want me to do" until maybe she finally caught what Yoojung is trying to do. So she immediately kissed her on the cheeks, instead.  _Aww_ , Yoojung pouts. And then she moves to her another  _victim_  who is... wow, is she even qualified for a  _victim_ when she's so ready for what's coming? Lua puckers her lips while smiling and then Yoojung plants a small kiss on her lips earning a loud screams from everyone. Yoojung could only pray her ears won't bleed anytime soon.

 It's just sad how Sei and Lucy were a bit far from Yoojung's spot, so she could only get to kiss them on their cheeks just as how she did it with Rina. Suyeon, who's just beside her kisses Yoojung on her cheeks too but no, that's not how should it goes. Yoojung pulls Suyeon, and the latter tilted her face, riding with Yoojung's  _gayness_  or whatever-is-this-even-called. When Yoojung placed a smack on Suyeon's lips, she immediately pulled away like "holy shit my innocent lips" and Yoojung could see Doyeon dying at the side of her eyes. Well, Doyeon literally didn't die, but her face is just deadass funny.

 Yoojung leans to Elly after that. But, Elly looks like she's a bit hesitant about it, yet. Then Yoojung pushes her face up, succesfully kissing her on the lips, too. Everyone screams, even Yoojung herself did because she couldn't believe she almost kissed  _all_ the members on their lips, this has got to be one of the best birthdays she's ever had. But almost. She saved Doyeon for last, thinking of how would that probably felt like.

 

“I don't...” Doyeon grunts when Yoojung moves closer to her. Yoojung pouts, feeling sad that Doyeon didn’t want to kiss her. So she tries again. Doyeon, this time kisses her on her cheek, but not really. Because damn she had her hand blocking, making her lips not touching Yoojung’s cheeks.

 Yoojung just shrugs it off. Maybe Doyeon just didn’t want to kiss her at all.

 

 

Vlive later ends. Suyeon gathered everyone around their table, big enough to fit the eight of them, to start Yoojung’s birthday party. Yoojung chose not to sit beside Doyeon, because she thinks that maybe Doyeon wouldn’t like to sit beside her. Doyeon eyes her like “come on sit beside me”, but Yoojung pretends to not understood it. Doyeon is just probably feeling bad for not kissing her.

 “Here, you go birthday girl.” Elly feeds her the freshly cooked meat with a cute voice. She happily receives it. At the side of her eyes, she sees Lua doing the same to Doyeon. Doyeon must have really liked it because she pinches Lua on her cheeks, and even kisses her on her cheeks.

 

It was hard for Doyeon to do that with her earlier.

 

Anyway, she wills the jealousyㅡwait, jealous? Yoojung _is not_ jealous. It’s probably just because… just probably because she didn’t get to fulfill her ‘kiss-all-members-on-their-lips’ birthday mission. Yeah, probably just because of that. _I’m not jealous ,_ she says to herself, maybe a hundred times.

 

The party ends and everyone is a tired mess. Yoojung offered to clean up the table for she doesn’t feel like sleeping yet and the members just agreed on that because that’s a good idea, of course. Suyeon insists though, but Yoojung knows she is probably the most tired from today. For Suyeon did almost all the works, not to mention, controlling hyper kids around. Although, Yoojung's pretty tired, too but she rather sleep later than everyoneㅡlater than Doyeon. But her plan just got be ruined when Doyeon suddenly speaks, “You clean up around, I’ll go wash the dishes.”

 She sighs. “Okay.”

 

Yoojung started sweeping the floor as Doyeon starts piling up the dirty dishes to be washed. An awkward silence, that’s what it is. What just happened?

 

It lasted until both of them finishes their works. Yoojung didn’t like this ambiance, so she will ask her.

 “Why didn't you...” Yoojung stops, afraid that she would get the _answer_ she didn't want. Infront of her, Doyeon is piling the clean dishes on the tray, but she stops when Yoojung didn't continue her question. “Forget it. Goodnight.”

 Before Yoojung could even leave, Doyeon stops her by pulling her back. Yoojung always hated how Doyeon is way taller (and still growing smh) than her. As if her lovely face isn't intimidating enough, and those eyesㅡ“Why didn't I kiss you earlier?”

 Yoojung nods, eyes now focused on the perfect shape of Doyeon's red lips.

 Then with a smirk, Doyeon adds, “Saved that up for later, I guess.”

 “L-Later?”

 “Later.”

 

They wash up first before going to bed. It’s a good thing that this inexpensive lodging their company bought has three shower rooms. Yoojung and Doyeon got to finished washing up just almost at the same time. Yoojung lays on her bed first, and gets surprised when the bed shifts from Doyeon’s weight.

 “Why sleep on my bed, you have yours.” Yoojung whispers, looking around if she woke up someone. She’s glad when she didn’t.

 “You’re not there.”

 Even under the dim atmosphere, Yoojung could tell Doyeon still looks perfect. What’s with Doyeon this time? Is she drunk? They didn’t drink any alcohols, though. And they would never commit to underage drinking, above everything, of course.

 Yoojung just ignored her own questions in her mind, “Goodnight.”

 “Why aren’t you asking for it?”

 “Asking for what?”

 Doyeon stares at her, biting her own lip. And Yoojung is positive she saw how Doyeon’s eyes flickered on her lips. _Oh my god ._

 “Nevermind I’ll just do it.”

 Doyeon pulls her close, and suddenly, her lips are moving against hers. Doyeon’s lips are soft and rough at the same time, and Yoojung supposes her lips tasted even better than the cake from earlier. They moved perfectly against each other, like they’ve done _this_ a thousand times.

 “Happy birthday.” Doyeon says when they both pulled away, breathless.

 “I thought you didn’t like to kiss me.” Yoojung gazes down, still feeling Doyeon’s lips on hers even though they aren’t anymore.

 “We’re on vlive! And infront of other members!”

 “I kissed everyone though.”

 “I don’t like sharing.”

 Yoojung just rolled her eyes, secretly feeling the mess of butterflies inside her stomach. It just got messier when Doyeon moves closer, wrapping her arms around Yoojung. These might be the moments Yoojung felt grateful of their height difference. She perfectly fits on Doyeon’s arms.

 

“Aren’t you asking for more?” Doyeon whispers on her ear. Yoojung felt a tingle of current from her spine along her toes when she heard that.

 

Oh she would love that.

 

So Yoojung pushes herself up to kiss Doyeon again as the latter immediately responds, pulling Yoojung’s neck closer. They stayed like that for long, until Yoojung felt a hand on her waist, trying to find its way down. So Yoojung pulls away and pushes Doyeon slightly.

 “What the fuck?” Doyeon asks her, confused, and maybe a bit frustrated.

 “I asked enough of _it_ , I guess.” Yoojung smiles, pulling the blanket up to both of their shoulders.

 “What the _fuck_.” Doyeon repeats.

 Yoojung laughs and she just wraps her hands around Doyeon’s waist, “Goodnight, Doyeon.”

 “Fine,” Doyeon sighs in defeat. “But my birthday is coming soon.”

 “And?”

 “You’re dead, Choi Yoojung.”

**Author's Note:**

> do i continue on doyeon's birthday omg


End file.
